This program proposes to maintain and expand services for alcoholics and their families aimed at inducing and maintaining sobriety for the alcoholic. This program further purports to provide comprehensive services to the alcoholic and his family through effective relationships with other on-going programs such as health services, vocational rehabilitation and employment, and welfare assistance. In addition, there will be community education efforts oriented toward gaining broad acceptance of the alcoholic as a person in need of help. The expanded staff will embark upon the task of encouraging the mobilization of community resources to help the alcoholic and his family, and preventing the development of alcoholism among adolescents and young adults.